


I love you, so so much!

by Broadway_Jordan



Category: Fandroid - Fandom
Genre: Fandroid X Jett, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Jordan/pseuds/Broadway_Jordan
Summary: A certain friend of mine on Discord, Jett, really loves and adores Fandroid. So, I decided to write them this! Jett, if you're reading this, perish with the power of fluff 👁️
Relationships: Fandroid/Jett, Fandroid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I love you, so so much!

Jett sat down near a bench, lost in thought as the summer breeze blown through their bright, orange hair. They hummed a tune, gazing down near the flower bed that was a few inches away from the wooden bench. No one else was around, so this was the perfect setting to sit down and let the thoughts pool in and take its course. However, within a few minutes of doing so, a certain robot came to mind. 

Fandroid was his name. That one musical robot that everyone loves and cares about. That one robot that makes fantastic music to listen to and overall makes enjoyable content. That same robot, that stole Jetts heart. Even just a thought of him makes them want to hide their face. Whenever they see Fandroid, they always feel their face turn red and stutter. They can't help it, they were crushing on him. 

Jett was into deep thought, and didn't realize that someone was approaching them from the behind. They snapped themselves back into reality when they felt something wrap their arms around them. "Hello, Jett! What brings you out here by yourself?" That voice.. 

Fandroid had his arms around Jett, his head leaning onto theirs. Again like usual, they felt their face turn crimson red. They turned and glanced at him, looking at him in the eyes. "H-hello, Fandroid!" They smiled and tilted their head. "I'm just out here thinking, what brings you out here?" 

"To see you!" 

If Jett had the option to squeal and hide their face, they would've done so right now. Fandroid let out a chuckle and took their hand into his. Gosh.. why was he so cute?! It's no wonder why Jett loved him so much! Their heart was starting to race, and they can feel themselves shake in their seat. Fandroid saw this, and couldn't help but laugh. He pulled Jett out of their seat, and after doing so, pulled them into a hug. This, was one thing of just being hugged by a normal being. But Fandroid?! This felt like a dream!

Without a second to spare, Jett hugged him back. "I love you," they said "So, so much!" They didn't care if anyone was lurking around and about, they were having a moment and nothing was going to ruin it! Fandroid stared in aw, and hugged them tighter. "Aww, I love you too!" 

Jett looked up at him, Fandroid looking back at them. The sun was starting to set, but they didn't care, none of them did. Both Jett and Fandroid stood there in each others embrace, and they didn't plan to let go anytime soon.


End file.
